


Границы

by lunaticfr_r_ringe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfr_r_ringe/pseuds/lunaticfr_r_ringe
Summary: Офисное AU. После увольнения прошлого секретаря по личным причинам, Фрэнк решает нанять нового. Новый секретарь крайне раздражает, а еще он любит злить Фрэнка по неизвестной причине.Он также не очень хорошо знает, что существуют границы.





	Границы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153998) by [sufianstevens (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sufianstevens). 



Фрэнк и не подозревал, какое великолепное решение принял до этого дня.

Видите ли, у него до сих пор не было офисного секретаря, и он уже начал отчаиваться. Мужчины и женщины, приходя на собеседование, были очень скованными, слишком неторопливыми или чересчур скучными. Он насчитал десять мужчин, одетых в одинаковые строгие костюмы и с одинаковыми прическами — это до чертиков его раздражало. Он просто хотел обычного секретаря и уже было начинал сожалеть об увольнении предыдущего.

— Я не могу понять, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я уволил Ребекку. Она одна из моих лучших сотрудников, которых я когда-либо нанимал, — громко вздохнул Фрэнк после двадцатиминутного обсуждения с одним из его других сотрудников (ниже по чину), хватая кофе и пытаясь согреть руки. Джамия ерзала в кресле напротив, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Она поскользнулась и упала, — сказала Джамия, почёсывая шею и морща лицо. Фрэнк озадачился на мгновение, и девушка занервничала. Она не хотела быть слишком грубой, но в то же время знала, что ей придётся сказать ему об этом.

— Зачем мне увольнять Бек за то, что она поскользнулась и упала? — спросил ее Фрэнк, активно жестикулируя. Джамия подняла руку и продолжила:

— Она поскользнулась и упала, — повторила она, — на член твоего парня.

Проще говоря, Фрэнк потерял секретаршу и парня в один день.

Когда мужчина уже был готов сдаться с этими собеседованиями, он взял файл с данными последнего секретаря. Он быстренько просмотрел его, потом взглянул на часы на экране монитора — собеседедник опаздывал на целых десять минут. Это вовсе не привлекало его. Снова глянув на файл, Фрэнк прочитал его имя. Джерард Уэй. Если он в конечном итоге нанял бы его — что маловероятно — это имя было бы легко запомнить, так что что есть, то есть.

Фрэнк услышал, как дверь резко открылась, и поднял голову, встретив восхитительное зрелище, состоящее из невероятно растрепанных черных волос, кривых очков и жилетки. Парень уселся в кресло перед столом, постоянно ерзая, сложив руки на коленях. Выглядел он неплохо, судя по тому, как Фрэнк уставился на Джерарда.

Фрэнк не уделял много внимания тому, что говорил собеседник. Если честно, то он тупо смотрел на то, как Джерард, скрестив ноги, накручивал прядь волос на палец, покусывая нижнюю губу и сжимая свои бёдра (которые, про себя добавил Фрэнк, были слишком женственными для мужских) руками.

Когда Джерард закончил, он приложил большой палец ко рту, с надеждой глядя на Фрэнка своими карими глазами, отчего Айеро практически сразу же нанял его.

И он начал жалеть об этом решении через несколько недель.

Джерард не был наилучшим работником в мире. Он уронил свои очки в кофе Фрэнка и в результате испачкал несколько его рубашек. Он сломал ксерокс (Фрэнк даже не знал, как это случилось), а еще и опаздывал бесчисленное количество раз.

Что ещё? Он неутомимо флиртовал с Фрэнком. Будто бы случайно натыкался на него, наклонялся, чтобы поднять вещи с пола, глядя на него исподлобья или вставляя неуместные комментарии — это безумно раздражало и надоедало Фрэнку.

Но самое худшее в этом, что Фрэнку, вроде как, нравилось.

Конечно, если проигнорировать то, как он порой раздражал, Джерард был довольно-таки милым. Он разговаривал уголком рта, его голос был высоким и немного колеблющимся во время разговоров с Фрэнком. Он кусал губу, когда думал, а сидя перед Фрэнком, сжимал ноги вместе. Все это было безнадежно милым.

После нескольких недель всего того же самого Джерард начал появляться позже. Это не должно было быть проблемой, если бы Джерард не делал это для привлечения внимания. Уэй всегда пользовался расположением мужчины, а Фрэнку никогда не хватало духу уволить его. Ему просто не хотелось снова видеть его слезящиеся глаза и опущенную голову, что и так случалось, когда Фрэнк отчитывал его за опоздание.

Затем наступил тот самый день.

Джерард снова опоздал, отчего Фрэнк опять был раздражён. Ведь иногда ему приходилось откладывать встречи, потому что Джерард не приходил вовремя. Он услышал звук лифта и с досадой вздохнул. Мужчина сделал глоток кофе, когда дверь в его кабинет открылась, и чуть не поперхнулся, заставляя себя проглотить горячий напиток.

Джерард стоял на входе с причёсанными волосами и очками набекрень. Его выражение лица было вполне нормальным, но Фрэнк сжал ноги вместе, рассмотрев его поближе. Парень был одет в блузку с оборочками на рукавах, черные высокие туфли на каблуках, прозрачно-черные чулки, достающие ему до бедер, и действительно, действительно узкую, короткую черную юбку-карандаш. 

У Фрэнка не было проблем с кроссдрессерами. Фактически, он призывал своих работников одеваться так, как им нравится. Хотя Джерард явно (в очередной раз) сделал это для привлечения внимания. Но Айеро не собирался потакать ему в этот раз.

Весь этот день парень бы ходил за ним, словно щенок, дёргая его за рубашку и расширяя глаза, чтобы выглядеть еще невинней и по-детски.

— Пожалуйста, Фрэнк? Я сделаю все верно в этот раз, перестань, — настаивал Джерард, прижимая файлы к груди. — Я не сломаю ксерокс на этот раз. Я научился, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, оборачиваясь к Джерарду со скрещенными руками. 

— Слушай, Джерард. Я лучше скопирую файлы сам, а ты можешь идти… помогать коллегам с их работой. У меня нет времени на всякую ерунду сегодня. Завтра придет инспектор, и мне нужно убедиться, что все готово.

Фрэнк надеялся, что инспектор не имеет ничего против милых парней с восхитительными ногами в юбках, или же у них будут большие проблемы.

— Ладно, — насупившись, вздохнул Джерард. Он развернулся, чтобы положить файлы, но уронил их — случайно. 

— Упс, — хихикнул он, нагибаясь, чтобы поднять их, сделав вид, что споткнулся, попятившись назад и прижавшись задницей к паху Фрэнка. Он умышленно медленно собрал файлы, снова оступаясь назад, чтобы прижаться к Фрэнку еще сильнее, и Айеро был уверен: он услышал тихий стон, вырвавшийся изо рта Джерарда. Он подумывал выгнать поскорее Уэя из офиса, дав ему подходящее наказание, но Джерард уже принял вертикальное положение, отдав ему файлы. Он ухмыльнулся и стукнул ногой, игриво хихикнув.

— Увидимся через час, сэр. 

После этого Фрэнк дрочил в туалете кабинета.

Через несколько часов, когда Фрэнк сидел в кабинете, Джерард снова вошел, садясь на край его стола. 

— Могу ли я поговорить с вами кое о чем, босс?

Фрэнк кратко посмотрел вверх и кивнул, продолжив складывать дополнительные файлы. 

— Только по-быстрому.

— Вы когда-нибудь были подавлены? Например, сексуально? — спросил Джерард, скрестив ноги и положив на них руки, подаваясь вперед. Фрэнк снова взглянул вверх и шатко выдохнул, когда тот продолжил: — Потому что меня не трахали уже очень давно, Фрэнк, и мне правда это нужно. Я хочу, чтобы кто-то заполнил меня и выебал, как шлюху, унизил меня, может, даже в этой юбке.

Фрэнк напрягся, расправив плечи. 

— Что же, в барах есть много жиголо. Почему бы тебе просто не пойти и не снять одного, покончив с этим?

Джерард сжал кулаки и встал, выпрямив спину. 

— Мне не нужен долбаный проститут. Я хочу вас.

Глаза Фрэнка расширились. 

— Что? 

Джерард ухмыльнулся, развернув кресло мужчины и проведя пальцами по его плечам. 

— Я видел, как ты смотришь на меня, Фрэнки. Не притворяйся, что ты не хочешь меня. Не притворяйся, что ты не трогал себя, думая, как бы задрать мою юбку, трахая меня. Знаешь, я видел, как ты засматриваешься на мои бедра. Я всё представляю, как ты хватаешь меня за них, насаживая на свой член и грубо трахая меня, как шлюху, которой я и являюсь. 

Фрэнк встал, вскипая. 

— Убирайся из моего кабинета. Сейчас. Я поговорю с тобой об этом позже. 

— Разве ты не хочешь этого? — продолжил Джерард, толкая Фрэнка на спинку кресла, расставив каблуки между его ног, приблизившись к промежности и наклонившись ближе. — Я вижу это в твоих глазах, Фрэнк. Ты хочешь выебать меня, и ты хочешь сделать это сейчас. 

Джерард обратно встал на пол, приподнимая подол юбки, чтобы показать Фрэнку белые трусики, отделанные кружевом. 

— Если ты хочешь, тогда сделай это.

Фрэнк молча встал и пошел к двери. Вместо того чтобы открыть её и выгнать Джерарда, он запер её. Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он закусил губу, сжимая узкую юбку в ожидании. Фрэнк вернулся и положил руку на грудь парня, толкая его на стол.

— Развернись и нагнись над столом, — приказал он, и Джерард повиновался, раскрыв рот и кивнув. Он поднялся и наклонился над столом; ноги дрожали. Фрэнк натянул юбку на упругую задницу Уэя, блуждая руками по шикарной коже.

— Ты уже знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, не так ли, Джерард? — промурлыкал Айеро, и парень кивнул; очки сползли ему на нос. — Я собираюсь дать тебе двадцать, и ты должен вытерпеть их все. Ты будешь считать каждые пять и благодарить меня за них. Только, блять, не запинайся. Если сделаешь это, я все равно выебу тебя, но ты не кончишь. Вообще. Даже не касаясь себя.

Джерард кивнул, и Фрэнк ухмыльнулся. Первый удар был адски больным, громкий шлепок эхом раздался по кабинету. Джерард почти сказал «один», но вовремя вспомнил и закрыл рот. Следующие четыре удара Айеро сделал быстро, сжав его задницу, когда прекратил.

— П-пять, спасибо, — задыхался Джерард; его волосы прилипли к потному лицу.

— Спасибо, что? — зарычал Фрэнк, сжав его задницу снова.

— Спасибо, сэр, — захныкал Джерард, подаваясь бедрами к татуированной руке. Дальше всё происходило словно в тумане, его «спасибо» становилось невнятней, когда удары прогрессировали. 

— Д-двадцать! С-спасибо, сэр, — громко застонал Джер, задыхаясь и извиваясь на столе, когда Фрэнк закончил; волосы растрепались, очки давным-давно сползли с носа. Фрэнк ничего не сказал, но Джерард услышал, как мужчина встал на колени, и он даже не успел ничего сообразить, как Фрэнк оттянул его трусики, раздвигая его ягодицы, и широкими мазками начал лизать его дырочку. Джерард громко застонал, насаживаясь на язык Айеро, который практически трахал его им.

Он также не сразу осознал всё в полной мере, когда Фрэнк уже на самом деле засунул язык внутрь него, заигрываясь и входя во вкус. Джерард чувствовал лёгкую щетину Фрэнка, что царапала чувствительную кожу, а сам он схватился за деревянную поверхность стола; его бедра проходились по воздуху, и как же ему хотелось увидеть то, как Айеро управлялся со своим ртом. Фрэнк сжал его зад, упиваясь звуками поскуливаний и хныканий Джерарда, а пальцы болезненно впились в кожу. Он двигал языком внутри парня, а тот извивался под ним.

— Фрэнк, нет — я так б-близко, н-не хочу так быстро к-кончать, — хныкал он, пытаясь насадиться на язык Фрэнка. Тот засмеялся, посылая вибрации в его задницу, и вышел из него. Мужчина открыл один из ящиков, достав компактную бутылочку смазки. Джер, повернувшись, взглянул на него и насупился.

— С какого хрена у тебя есть смазка? Лучше так: на кой чёрт тебе смазка? — спросил Джерард, пытаясь не звучать так, будто бы он жаловался, потому что это определенно было не так. Ему нравилась боль, но ему вовсе не хотелось ходить по офису с более больной задницей, чем нужно.

— Как думаешь, что я сделал после того, как ты начал флиртовать со мной, ты, соблазнительный маленький засранец? — хмыкнул Фрэнк, затем, затаив дыхание, открыл бутылочку и расстегнул брюки, поглаживая себя и садясь обратно в кресло. Глаза Джерарда расширились, когда он понял, что Фрэнк сейчас сказал — чувство гордости наполняло его с головой.

— О-ох, эм… — начал Уэй, разворачиваясь, но Фрэнк прервал его.

— Иди сюда и садись ко мне на колени, — ухмыльнулся он и спустил штаны к голеням, немного разводя ноги. — Прокатись на мне, как хорошенькая маленькая шлюшка.

Джерард кивнул и подошёл, держась за плечи Айеро и обернув ноги вокруг задней части кресла. Он снова оттянул свои трусики, медленно опускаясь на член мужчины. Они застонали в унисон. Фрэнк подумывал положить руки на бедра Джерарда, чтобы оттянуть его трусики сзади. Фрэнк положил одну ладонь на бедро парня, поднимая другую, чтобы засунуть пальцы в его влажный красный ротик. Когда Джерард насадился и Фрэнк был полностью в нем, Уэй на пару мгновений сжал его плечи покрепче.

— П-погоди, мне нужно… ахх, дерьмо. П-прости, я давно не делал этого. — Джерард ахнул, задыхаясь, когда из-за пальцев Фрэнка его слова стали невнятными, чувство наполненности так хорошо затуманивало его разум, отчего он крутнул головой. Продолжая сильно сжимать плечи Фрэнка, он поднялся с него, оставив внутри только головку члена, а затем вновь насадился, слегка вскрикнув. 

— Иисусе, Джерард, — простонал Фрэнк, вынимая пальцы изо рта Джерарда и немного увлажняя ими его кожу. Он вернул руку на правое бедро Джерарда, тут же сжав оба, чтобы помочь ему насадиться на член. — Ебать, ты такой узкий. Как тебя вообще раньше имели?

— Мм, я… ахх... — В ответ Джерард выдал лишь какие-то отчаянные звуки, и Айеро приподнял свои бедра, насаживая Уэя, когда тот опять толкнулся вниз. Джерард закричал, выгибая спину так, что его положение стало совсем неудобным, и Фрэнк был уверен: он слышал, как что-то грохнуло. Джерард, казалось бы, не заметил, насаживаясь снова, энергично двигаясь на члене.

— Мм, Джерард, — промурлыкал Фрэнк, откидываясь в кресло и вбиваясь в парня всё чаще, затем провёл ладонью по боку парня, поглаживая большим пальцем один из его сосков. Джерард захныкал и насадился на член Айеро вновь, меняя угол и почти падая с его колен, когда тот нашел его простату. Он уже не мог удержаться за плечи Фрэнка, отчаянно цепляясь за его рубашку.

— Мм, Фрэнки, такой большой, — всхлипнул он, сжимая спинку кресла. Одна из его туфлей упала, стукнув по паркету, в то время как Фрэнк трахал его. Мужчина сжимал руками черную юбку парня, поморщившись, когда почувствовал, как трусики Джерарда немного рвутся. Тот, опять-таки, казалось, не переживал. — Фрэнки, ебать, Фрэнки…

Фрэнк неожиданно вышел из Джерарда, вставая вместе с ним и разворачивая его, немного отступив, и споткнулся о собственные ноги, толкая парня на стол. Джер почувствовал, что Фрэнк снова вошел, и громко застонал, выгибая спину, а сам Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как трахал Уэя, закусив губу. Он протянул руку и схватил черные растрепанные волосы Джерарда одной рукой, дергая ближе к себе.

— Слушай сюда, — прорычал Фрэнк ему на ухо хриплым голосом, — я рассчитываю на то, что ты будешь называть меня только «сэр» сейчас и подавно, но «Фрэнк» или «Фрэнки» — лишь когда я разрешу тебе. Ты будешь приходить в мой кабинет, когда захочешь, и я буду иметь тебя снова, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. Я надеюсь, теперь ты будешь работать лучше.

С этими словами Фрэнк отпустил волосы Джерарда, позволяя тому упасть на стол. Уэй извивался под ним, слюна стекала изо рта. Парень закатил глаза, кончая, выгнул спину и чуть приподнялся со стола, громко крича, когда наконец излился полностью. Это был самый сильный оргазм Джерарда за долгое время, но Фрэнк еще не закончил

— Блять, оставайся там. Я собираюсь кончить прямо в тебя, — прошипел Фрэнк, вбиваясь в него снова. Джерард всхлипнул и толкнулся бедрами; его тело стало слишком чувствительным. Он повернул голову, проведя щекой по столу, и посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Пожалуйста, наполните меня, сэр. — Он тихо всхлипнул, его глаза были мокрые и светились. Фрэнк излился в Джерарда, а тот тихо застонал, когда увидел выражение лица Фрэнка и открытый рот. Когда он кончил, то медленно вышел из парня, глядя на то, как сперма стекала по бледным бедрам Джера; это зрелище почти заставило его хотеть трахнуть Уэя снова. 

Фрэнк опять схватил Джерадра за волосы и поставил его на колени, толкая его ближе к столу, туда, где Джерард кончил. 

— Слижи это, шлюха.

Парень подчинился, высунув язык и слизнув собственную сперму, проглотив её, затем облизал губы. Фрэнк усмехнулся, глядя на него, натянув штаны обратно и застегнув их.

Он помог Джерарду встать, нежно держа его за руку, натягивая туфли Уэя на ноги. Мужчина натянул трусики обратно и потянул юбку вниз, удивляясь тому, что трусики Джерадра были не так уж разорваны. Джер наклонился, чтобы подтянуть чулки; волосы были растрепанными ещё с того момента, как он тогда уставился на Фрэнка. 

Айеро слегка улыбнулся и сжал его руку, подняв ладонь к щеке Джерарда, чтобы помочь тому немного успокоиться, прежде чем взять обе его руки. Он махнул рукой в сторону светло-голубой двери в задней части кабинета.

— Ты можешь умыться в туалете, а потом возвращайся к работе. И, надеюсь, впредь ты будешь намного лучше себя вести, — сказал ему Фрэнк, положив ладони на собственные бедра.

Джерард кивнул и пошел в сторону туалета, легко подпрыгивая. Он хихикнул, когда Фрэнк прокричал вслед: 

— Не сломай там ничего!


End file.
